


Protecting the Innocent

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Friends & Brothers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au100, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank my brother someday for me turning out the way I have, Lily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Innocent

Regulus leaned against the doorway of the dormitory, looking down the double row of beds, most occupied by sleeping children. The children which were the reason he fought, and put himself in the same danger Sirius did.

"You need to sleep sometime, Regulus." Lily rested a hand on his arm, drawing his attention away from his vigil. "He's going to be all right. They both are."

"I know." Regulus gave her a half-smile, turning away from the door. "They have the best mediwitch and foster mother a person could wish for."

"Flatterer." Lily shook her head. "I'm not the angel you think I am, Regulus. I'm just a normal witch trying her best to clean up after the mess other people make."

"You're my friend, Lily. And you do the work that few of the rest of us are capable of. I don't know how you cope with all the orphans, but you do a bloody good job. I think you've earned a bit of flattery."

"If you'd like." Lily shrugged, pausing at the doorway of another dormitory, glancing in to check on the children there. "There are more orphans from this war than there should be. Too many who will grow up without their parents because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Parents whose only crime was being born Muggle, or born of Muggles. It's senseless."

"It's the pure blood prejudice at work. The firm belief that they're better than the rest, and those with Muggle heritage are worthless, or for their entertainment. I grew up in a household with that belief."

"But you turned out a decent individual." Lily looked at him, daring him to contradict her. "You followed your heart, and you are one of the most decent people I know."

"I could have turned out much differently. I think it was Sirius that kept me from falling into the trap of the poison of our parents. He always took me with him when he snuck out, and when he left for Hogwarts, he made sure to send me owls every week. Protected me from the worst of the world we grew up in." Regulus chuckled softly. "Thank my brother someday for me turning out the way I have, Lily."

"I will. If he stops treating me like some kind of precious treasure to be protected and kept away from the rest of the damned world." Lily pushed open the door to her office. "Sometimes I wonder what happened to make him so bloody overprotective. I'm not a child, and I'm not helpless."

"He knows that, Lily." Regulus leaned against the doorway. "He still forgets I've grown up, and I am as capable as he is. I think it's something with older brothers."

"Maybe." Lily shrugged, settling into the chair behind her desk. "Go get some rest, Regulus. You can both let down your guard here, and get some real sleep."

"Yeah. I know." Regulus sighed, turning back to the corridor. "It'll be nice to sleep in a bed again."


End file.
